Halloween en rouge
by Black Fluff
Summary: Une attente insupportable, une énorme salle à décorer et les sous-entendus de Karma; non, Hayami ne voit décidément pas comment ça pourrait être pire.


Hayami jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et poussa un long, un très long, soupir. Elle lissa sa jupe rouge pour la quinzième fois de la soirée tout en fusillant Karma du regard. Elle allait le tuer.

C'était sa faute si elle se retrouvait habillée comme ça et si elle allait devoir faire l'idiote ce soir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et prit une gorgé du soda acheté quelques minutes avant au distributeur du coin. Ils en avait encore pour longtemps les autres ?

\- T'étais obligé de filer les clefs à Maehara ? Et puis la prochaine fois que tu fais un pari débile avec Asano t'évites de nous embarquer dedans ! Lança-t-elle au roux.

\- Relax ! Et puis ça va être marrant d'effrayer des gosses !

Pour toute réponse elle pointa son costume d'un air accusateur et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait à attendre dehors en plein mois d'octobre, et en minijupe par dessus le marché !

\- Si ça tourne mal je te démembre !

\- Vendu !

Elle poussa un soupir réprobateur et s'adossa au mur de la grande maison. Comment avaient-ils fait, elle compris, pour se laisser embarquer là-dedans ?

 _Les photos compromettantes Rinka, les photos compromettantes…_ Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Effectivement vu comme ça elle comprenait mieux… En même temps c'était vrai qu'autrement elle aurai refusé d'aider Karma dans son projet, projet qui consistait à transformer l'espèce de salle des fêtes que Gakushu avait laissé à leur disposition en une maison hantée. Plus effrayante que celle que faisait la classe A la maison hantée, sinon c'était pari perdu.

Hayami fit un rapide récapitulatif de la situation : Sugino avait un entraînement de baseball et Kanzaki avait été encouragé son petit ami tandis que Fuwa et Mimura allaient au cinéma, ils ne participaient donc pas. Sur ce coup-ci, ont pouvait clairement dire que ses amies l'avaient lâchée.

Elle fixa son téléphone une nouvelle fois et repris une gorgée dans sa canette, ça faisait dix minutes que le reste du groupe aurait dû être là et elle commençait sérieusement à trouver les regards des passants insupportables.

En fait le plus insupportable dans l'histoire c'était surtout le fait qu'elle fasse partie des quatre élèves tirés au sort qui devaient aider Karma à installer le décor, ça et l'absence d'endroit pour se changer dans la grande salle qui l'avait forcée à venir ici habillé en petit chaperon rouge.

Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant arriver une fille brune suivie de deux garçons.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Lança la rouquine.

Les nouveaux arrivants reprenaient leur souffle quand la brune releva son visage rougit et regarda Hayami.

\- C'est parce que ma robe est impossible à mettre !

\- Te plains pas Okano, si t'avais pas refusé mon aide on en serrait sûrement arrivés à l'heure ! Rétorqua l'un des deux garçons.

\- Ça t'étonnes que j'ai refusé que le dragueur de la classe m'aide à m'habiller Maehara !?

Rinka détourna la tête et laissa les deux collégiens se disputer pour reporter son attention sur le troisième arrivant, qui n'était autre que Chiba. Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec sa boisson quand elle remarqua qu'il était déguisé en loup.

Le regard jubilatoire que lui lança Karma en voyant sa réaction lui donna envie de l'étrangler.

« Il a osé ce con »furent les seuls mot qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Au fond elle aurait dû se méfier en apprenant que leurs costumes tourneraient autours de contes de fées revisités de manière effrayante, raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait avec une fausse morsure sur la joue gauche et une cape rouge qu'elle jugeait absolument ridicule.

\- Un problème Hayami ? Demanda Karma avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de demander les clefs à Maehara. Le soulagement l'envahi lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle. Il était temps ! La rousse jeta un regard à la salle vide, c'était le cas de le dire, et sentit son soulagement s'évaporer en réalisant tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire en si peu de temps.

 _De mieux en mieux…_

Hayami inspira un grand coup et saisit un des grands sacs qui avaient été amenés la veille et l'ouvrit. Un rouleau de tissu se déplia et roula jusqu'à Karma qui le stoppa avec son pied.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? Demanda Chiba.

\- Accrocher le tissu au plafond pour former un espèce de labyrinthe. On sortira d'en dessous pour faire peur aux gosses !

\- Ça me paraît bien ! Lança Maehara.

\- N'empêche que je comprends toujours pas pourquoi Je dois jouer les mariés avec l'autre dragueur ! Rétorqua Okano.

\- Y a des mariages à la fin de chaque conte, fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Pas mal le faux sang au fait, on dirait presque du vrai ! Répondit Karma, maintenant fusillé du regard de la brune en plus de celui d'Hayami.

La rousse se contenta de saisir un des rouleaux de tissus qui était tombé du sac et de se diriger vers le fond de la salle avec le matériel nécessaire pour l'accrocher.

\- Attends je vais t'aider !

Elle se crispa un peu en reconnaissant la voix de Chiba. De toutes les personnes présentes il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne l'aider ! Elle déglutit et acquiesça tout en tentant de glisser les extrémités du rouleau dans les sangles. Hayami sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il se glissa derrière elle pour l'aider.

Se calmer, elle devait se calmer. Elle inspira un grand coup et tenta de reporter son attention sur le pan de tissu, en vain.

Elle posa une main tremblante sur une des sangles pour y passer une extrémité. Le brun se décolla d'elle lorsqu'ils eurent finis d'accrocher le rouleau.

\- Vous pouvez le déplier ? Demanda Karma de l'autre bout de la salle.

Hayami s'exécuta et saisit un bout du tissus pour le dérouler tandis que son partenaire prenait l'autre coté. Le truc c'est que les bottines à talons c'était pas l'idéal pour installer un décor, il ne fallut donc pas plus de deux secondes à notre chère rousse pour perdre l'équilibre et se retrouver... Sur Chiba.  
Les joues de la tireuse n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges, celles du sniper non plus d'ailleurs... Karma se retourna et leur lança un de ses sourires vicieux dont il avait le secret.

\- Eh un peu de patience Chiba, t'auras tout ton temps pour la « manger » quand les enfants arriveront ! Oh et Hayami tu feras gaffe, ton visage est aussi rouge que ton chaperon ! Lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Hayami se releva avec l'aide du brun et s'élança à la poursuite de Karma. Oh ça oui, elle allait le tuer !

* * *

 **Et hop, un texte pour Halloween ! Et j'suis à l'heure ! Bon, on va pas se mentir, j'ai rushé la fin pour le finir dans les temps… Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous à plus et Joyeux Halloween !**


End file.
